The Pentacle
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: FINISHED: ok this was just a wierd idea, but i actually like writing it now, so please R&R and tell me if its any good!, it's about another daughter of morgan and hunter, and it's her quest dun dun dun
1. the beginning

The pentacle

A/n this is a work in progress, so just work with me here, and please review, oh also this is loosley based on sweep, with most of the characters in it.

_A woman with flowing black hair bent down with the bundle, leaving it on the step of a cottage. There was a shout from the road and she turned quickly, startled. She lent down again, placing an envelope on the bundle, carefully and then turned and walked down the path, tears streaming down her face. 5 minutes after she had left a family arrived at the house, a woman with brown hair, aman with bright blonde hair and a little girl sitting on his shoulders. They came up the path laughing until they suddenly noticed the bundle. The woman reached down and picked it up, it wriggled, and she looked surprised, she peered into the folds of cloth, and smiled;_

_"oh Hunter, Moira, it's a baby!"_

* * *

"Keaira Niall, get your butt down the stairs now!" shouted Morgan, her mum. "your sister is waiting for you!"

Keaira ran down the stairs "I'm coming, I'm coming" she muttered

Moira, her older, and gorgeous and powerful and… well anyway her sister was waiting at the door with a cute smile on her face. Keaira scowled, and pulled a brush through her unruly hair, Moira was such a morning person, butKeaira like her mum wasn't, except that obviously that had nothing to do with genes, seeing as Keaira was adopted.

"come on, lazy bones! Ian and the others are waiting for us!"

Keaira scowled some more, the others were her sister's friends, and Ian was her sister's gorgeous boyfriend. Then Morgan, their mother came into the hall, her hair tied back in a rough plait. She had dark brown hair but it wasn't nearly as dark as Keaira's pitch black hair that went with her olive skin-tone, making her look spanish or italian, but also making her deep blue eyes stand out, especially from her family. Morgan hugged both the girls, and stood waving at the door as they walked down the lane.

When they got to the corner, Ian Delaney, Tess, and some other people who were around Moira's age. Keaira was 14 and Moira was 17, sometimes the age gap was good, Keaira could always borrow Moira's old clothes but sometimes it meant she always felt like someone who was inferior to everyone else. Then a boy with wavy black hair stood apart from the group, she hadn't noticed him because he was tall, and blended in but he soon came bounding over, she smiled.

"Keaira!" he shouted, running towards her, ignoring the weird looks he was getting. It was Dylan, her best friend, and the only one who could get her out of her morning moods…

a/n well I hope you liked it, this was mainly just an introducing chapter, well please read and review.


	2. the beginning of the end?

A/N ok this is the next chapter, bit more action in this one I think, thanks to all the reviewers, Rhiannan Star- yes that's how I pronounce the name too. Also a little fact, it means little dark one, which I think Keaira is, haha ok on with the story:

* * *

"Dylan! Hey!"

"Keaira, hi, so how was your night?" he asked pushing his black curly hair away from his face.

"Oh it was alright, but that's boring, come on lets go in to school, Kyle will be waiting! I can't wait to see him after his holidays" Kyle was Keaira's boyfriend, he was popular and good-looking but they always seemed to be fighting.

As Keaira and Dylan walked inside, Moira called over

"Keaira, I've got a dentist appointment so you have to walk home by yourself, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not 3!" Keaira scowled and Dylan smiled, _she's so cute when she scowls, _he thought.

They went into school and over to where a group of giggling girls were surrounding a tanned, muscled 16 year old.

"Ah here's my little lady now," he said, pulling Keaira by the hand through the crowd

"I'm not your little lady! How dare you imply that…" but he interrupted her by kissing her fiercely on the lips. When they came up for air she muttered "I hate it when you do that!" then the bell went to get them off to classes.

* * *

At the end of the day Keaira met Dylan by the gate,

"How's Kyle!" Dylan mumbled, scuffing the dirt with his foot,

"Fine, but you didn't have to be so rude to him before!"

"Me… rude… what are you talking about I'm not the one who sells out on their best friends the minute some stupid, tanned idiot comes along!" Dylan shouted, Keaira just shook her head and ran off, the opposite way from home.

"Keaira wait up!" Dylan tried to run after her, but already crowds of people were coming out from the school.

Keaira ran like she had never ran before, she ran to get Dylan's words out of her head, it wasn't true was it,

"Of course not darling" Keaira stopped suddenly, and realised she was in the near-by woods; there was a good-looking man in an expensive suit leaning against a tree. Keaira could tell he was a blood witch.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?" she shouted scowling.

"Ah the same scowl as your mother, and me probably," he said laughing,

"What, my mum doesn't scowl!"

"Maybe not your adopted mum but definitely your biological mum does, why weren't you told you were adopted?" he smiled, almost cruelly, as if glad he had one over on Keaira

"I was actually, and you still didn't answer my question… who are you!"

"Well Keaira my darling, I thought that was obvious, I'm your father!"

* * *

A/N ok little bit longer than I expected, but can you see where it's going? Hope so, please review 


	3. the pentacle

A/N ok well thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, glad you liked it and sorry I've been a while in writing the next one, (I think it's been a while anyway, who knows?) Oh and by the way tainted promises, I haven't really thought up who her father is going to be, it will come out as I write it, I was as surprised as you were by the last chapter, lol ok here we go:

* * *

"You're what?" Keaira asked, stepping back against a tree,

"Your father, your biological father, if you knew you were adopted why are you so surprised?" he said, smiling that smug smile of his,

"But… why are you here?"

"For you of course, what you think I'd just leave you, my daughter to be brought up, with that witch and her baby magic? I don't think so!" he said, glowering as he said baby magic,

"What but I've already been brought up! I'm 14, I've been initiated and everything, and it's not baby magic!" Keaira didn't know why she had to defend her mother's work to this stranger, especially as she knew in her heart that she had said the same thing to Morgan only a few months ago. They had been arguing that Keaira wasn't old enough to be initiated that she should wait till she was 15. But Keaira had complained that Moira had been initiated at 14 and she wasn't going to do this baby magic anymore, how strange this man was now using the same words.

"Yes I know, a minor inconvenience, I have tried to find you before, but well there was something protecting you, until around a month or so ago." Keaira gasped that was when she had been initiated, why was there something protecting her until she was initiated, was its her mum? She didn't think so, but she couldn't think straight at the minute.

"Well what do you want with me, I'm not going with you!"

"Yes well maybe not now, but you will in time, and from your own free will I can assure you of that! Well for our first visit I just wanted to make it clear that I am alive, and you always have the chance to come and find me, here is my card, and now I must go." He handed her a small business card, "call me if you need me or want to talk" and with that he disappeared, completely, almost in a puff of smoke, he was just gone.

Keaira looked at the card it only had a number and an address, _weird no name_Keaira thought. _Then again maybe not so wierd_.

She walked back through the woods, hurrying to get home, her mum would be worried now, she didn't know what time it was but it was already getting dark. When she walked into the cottage she looked at the clock in the hall 5:30, she was over 2 hours late. She walked into the kitchen where she could feel her family sitting, waiting anxiously.

"Moira, go upstairs, your father and I need to talk to Keaira, Keaira stop skulking by the door and sit down" Morgan Niall always had such power in her voice that Keaira had never seen anyone disobey her. She sat quickly.

"Well, Keaira what's your explanation? Dylan had been phoning all night, distraught, he thinks this is his fault, what happened!" Hunter sat opposite her, speaking calmly, trying not to let any emotion enter his voice, butKeaira could tell he'd been really worried.

"I… I… I was in the woods, and I met someone"

"Who, you know your not allowed to talk to strangers, what if it had been someone dangerous or…" hunter said, then Morgan interrupted him,

"Who was it Keaira?"

"My… he said he was my biological father" Morgan and Hunter's eyes widened at this. They had never expected this to happen, not after all these years.

"What can you tell me about my… biological family, I know I've never really been interested before, but you said you had some things you'd show me when I was ready, well I'm ready"

Morgan stood up and went into the living room, she knew she had to tell Keaira everything she knew, having been through this herself, she knew secrets only made things worse. She reached up onto a shelf, and whispering a spell pulled a panel out from the wall, inside there was a small box, this she brought into the kitchen.

"This is all we know, all we found you with and all we could find out about through public records."

Keaira opened the box and their on the top of the pile was a silver pentacle on a light silver chain,


	4. the old oak tree

A/N ok yes don't kill me I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, really sorry, but yeah 2 reviews? goes and sits in a corner crying ok yeah so review people pleaseeeeeeeee, thanks to the 2 reviewers: Rhiannan Star and Taintedpromises and yes Cal did have a necklace like that (I believe) whether this will come into the story or not, I don't know, ah wait yes I do, mwa haha just worked out what's gonna happen (thanks brain) and you will just have to wait, hehehe.

* * *

Keaira pulled the necklace out of the box and held it up to light,

"That was around your neck when we found you, this is the letter your… mother left for us," Morgan said, picking an aged envelope out of the box and handing it to Keaira.

_Dear Morgan, I hope this is morgan reading this as you are the only person I would trust with my child, please look after as your own. I am in grave danger and I will not put her in danger because of my mistakes, please keep her safe for me,_

_Yours truly, _

_Brenna O'Riley _

"I don't understand," Keaira said, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks,

"Oh darling, my love" Hunter said pulling her into his arms, "my little one, don't cry it's ok, what don't you understand?"

Morgan sat down and pulled the box to her, looking through some of the papers, she tried to hold back tears, this was bringing back memories of when she had found out she was adopted, although she had been as open as possible with Keaira it was easy to see now why her parents had tried to keep her past from her, they just wanted her to be completely theirs.

"I just, why did she give me up?" Keaira asked, sobbing into Hunter's t-shirt.

"We don't know honey, we don't even know who she is,"

"But it sounds like she knows, or knew mum, she knew her name, I just don't,"

"Yes but sweetie, you mother is a famous witch it would be easy to find out where she lived. Look sweetheart do you want to look at the rest tommorrow? There isn't much in there anyway, but maybe you want to keep this necklace?"

Morgan looked slightly pained, but Keaira didn't notice and nodded,

"Yeah I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go to my room, night dad, night mum," she kissed her parents on the cheeks and went to her room, it was only 6:30 but she felt so tired, she held the pentacle in her hand and lay down on her bed, quietly crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Keaira woke up, from a nightmare, but she couldn't remember it, she looked at her bed side table, the clock said 1:05 and she saw her mum had left her some tea. She sat up, and circled her hand over the cold tea, it warmed up and she sat on the edge of the bed sipping it, and thinking.

She needed to talk to someone who wasn't her family, and she needed to go for a walk, she finished her tea and placed the cup quietly back down on the table. Then she opened her window and climbed down the lattice. Her and Dylan had practised this about a month before incase they needed to sneak out to go to a party, right now that seemed like years before.

Keaira walked to the old oak tree that was on the outskirts of the forest, it was right next to the road, but this was the country side and of course no-one was about.

_Kyle, I need to talk to you, can you come to the old oak tree?_ She witch messaged Kyle, knowing her boyfriend would be there soon, ready to help her.

_Sorry K, I'm kinda busy, er we'll talk tommorrow ok, night sweetie_

She heard the reply in her head and suddenly it was all to much she lay down against the tree and started crying. She could feel the energy of the tree pulsing gently against her back but she was to upset to notice,

"Keaira, I'm so sorry," a familiar voice came from above her, then she felt Dylan sit down next to her and wrap her in his arms, pulling her into him, and making comforting noises as she cried,

"I… how did you know I was here?" Keaira said, sniffling slightly

"I just knew, I don't know I woke up and just, knew I had to come and get you, are you ok now? I'm sorry did you get into loads of trouble, I shouldn't have said that, I just,"

"oh Dylan it's not your fault, I didn't get into trouble no, but I met someone in the woods, my birth father aparantly, I don't know much about him but I realised I needed to find out more about my, birth family, so you know the box of things my mum told me about, well they gave me that, I… found this in it" she said, pulling the pentacle out from underneath her jumper.

"Wow, that's lovely, but I mean why are you out here?"

"I needed to walk and then I witch messaged Kyle, but he was… was busy and then I just didn't know what to do… oh Dylan, my birth mother, she said that she was in grave danger, because of a mistake she made, I need to know what happened, but… I just"

"I know, it must be confusing, but we'll find out what happened, I'll help you I promise, but just don't be sad," Dylan said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Thanks Dylan your such a great friend, what would I do without you?"

"No its me who needs you," he said, leaning closer, "you are as comforting as the Goddess to me, Keaira, am I really your friend?"

"Yes of course! Silly," she said, laughing looking slightly confused,

"Just a friend?"

"well I don't know… what do you…" Dylan interuppted her by kissing her lightly on the lips,

"I'm sorry, I just, I'll go, no wait I'll walk you home, come on, here" he stood up, dusted himself off then held his hand to Keaira.

She stood up and they walked home in silence, Keaira still looked slightly confused. When they got to her gate Dylan smiled shyly at her,

"Well here you are, I'm sorry, aboout before I just…" and this time it was Keaira who interupted him

"oh shut up Dylan" she said laughing and pulling him down to her level, and kissing him, gently at first then stronger,

When they seperated Dylan looked slightly flushed, "I… wow"

* * *

A/N awwww I loved this chapter, aw sad, and sweet I thought! But what about you? Well I'll only know if you review! So yes that's a hint to press that review button, press it damn it! 


	5. Keaira and Kyle

A/N ok yes I hope you have reviewed? Well ok I'll let you off since I have only just wrote the last chapter, but you'd better review this one, ok yes I'm bored so wow quickly updated, me is proud of myself.

* * *

Keaira smiled, and pushed some of Dylan's black hair away from his face,

"Thanks for taking my mind off it, see you Dylan, sleep tight!" and with that she walked up the path and crept around the house to the back of the house where her bedroom was. Dylan stood at the gate for a minute or two, just staring at where Kiara had been, then he smiled,

"Taking her mind off it," he chuckled quietly then walked off down the road to his house, giving a gleeful skip every now and then.

* * *

The next day Keaira was the first one up for breakfast, even before Moira. Morgan came down the stairs sluggishly and fumbled in the fridge for some diet coke, she leaned against the sink and took a deep sip, then jumped when she noticed Keaira sitting at the table,

"Keaira, honey, are you ok? Me and your dad thought you could have the day off school, if you wanted?"

"No mum, I'm fine, I want to have a normal, boring day, is it ok if I go now instead of waiting for Moira?"

Morgan sighed, "yes sweetie, of course, though why you want to be at school at this time is beyond me." Keaira laughed and kissed her mum on the cheek, before running out the door and along the road to school.

She knew Kyle would be in early, (his mum had to go to work early) and she needed to talk to him about what had happened, all of it, especially the Dylan stuff. She ran all the way to the benches where Kyle's usual group and then she skidded to a stop, there was Kyle, but he wasn't alone, he was snogging one of his little admirers.

Keaira clenched her fists, "Kyle Logan, so this is what you get up to when your busy is it!"

Kyle jumped, "Keaira, I what are you doing here? I mean this it was just, I…" he motioned for the girl to go away and she gave him a dirty look and walked off, smirking at Keaira as she went, Keaira noticed she was in Moira's class and wasn't a blood witch.

"Keaira, baby, I can explain, I she forced herself on me!"

"Oh yeah right!" Keaira said, shaking her head, Kyle jumped off the bench and grabbed her arm, she yanked herself free, "get off me Kyle, you always were a useless boyfriend, I guess I just never noticed, I really need you last night, really needed you, and what were you doing, snogging her?"

Kyle went red, and Keaira suddenly understood, "not just snogging either, you, you slept with her!" she slapped him, as hard as she could, and left a red hand shaped mark across his cheek

"What, Keaira why did you, I just, well you wouldn't, so I just needed to,"

"You didn't NEED to do anything! So what just 'cause I wouldn't sleep with you, you have the right to sleep with other people? Well I guess that logic is alright, I mean at least it excuses me for snogging Dylan last night, when you were SO busy!" she was shouting now and there were people beginning to arrive for school and they were all peering at Kyle and Keaira.

"You snogged him? That geek and you get mad at me? I knew something had been going on! At least I only went with this girl a few weeks ago, I bet you've been snogging Dylan for months, you've probably even slept with him, that why you won't sleep with me?"

"If I hadn't already slapped you before I would now, but I won't waste my energy, actually last night was the first time I snogged Dylan and you've been cheating on me for weeks? I can't believe… actually I can, people warned me about you but," Keaira growled and stormed off to her registration class.

Kyle sat on the bench and rubbed his temples with his fingers, then he noticed a girl looking at him from across the square and smiled at her, she giggled, and looked shyly back at him. Dylan walked passed, and shook his head; Kyle was such an idiot.

* * *

A/N ok well quite a short chapter, but I hope you liked it, reviews now please! Thank you! Hehe, 


	6. revenge

A/N well, I'm very disappointed, one review is that it, and I mean 1! I am only carrying on because I am a kind person who is also a bored person!

* * *

So to my one reviewer, Rhiannan Star, thank you many times over and also yes she snogged him because aw he's so cute! (In my mind hehe) so anyway on with the story, more magic today I think.

* * *

Keaira sat in her classroom, seething at all the glances she was getting, pity, she hated it. Then there were the smug grins of the people who had known, because some people must of known. She couldn't stand this; she stood up and calmly walked out of school, as if she was meant to be going that way. She headed to the woods, she didn't know why, she just knew she would feel better somewhere where she could feel the power of the goddess all around her.

She walked for what seemed like hours, until she reached the spot. She knew this was the spot it was meant to be done. It was a wide clearing, the trees all bent over head, shadowing out the sun, she bent down to the ground, drawing a circle carefully in the dirt. She sat inside it, carefully slipping into a state of meditation.

"May the Goddess bless my circle. Nemesis, goddess of revenge, I call on you to come to my call." Keaira didn't know where the words were coming from, but they were the right words, her voice came out strong and bold with an authority "I have been wronged against, I need you to show justice to me. Kyle Logan has wronged me, by lying and being unfaithful. Please, I ask you, to make sure he gets what is coming to him!" with this last word she threw her arms in to the air, sending out all her anger suddenly a bolt of lightening scorched through the trees and hit her. Knocking her to the ground.

Keaira woke up in a luxurious bed; it was a four poster with silk sheets. Her vision was blurred for a minute and it hurt when she tried to sit up,

"Where am I?" her voice came out scratchy.

"Don't worry, I'm looking after you, watching over you!" the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Who… who are you?"

"Why Keaira, you've forgotten me already, it's your father! Now drink this you need to rest, it will help you sleep, sleep is the best cure after all."

Her father… but… it all came flooding back to her just as she drank the drink, then she could feel her eyes slowly closing as she drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

A/N short i know, well I have so much more to write, but nope none of it will be put on this site until you have reviewed! I won't set a number because that's a bit mean, but I want as many as possible! So review people, review 


	7. disclaimer

Hey I have just noticed that people have put disclaimers on their stories, did not know I had to do this! So sorry, this is for both my sweep stories:

I do not own any of ms tiernan's great characters, or any of her storylines, but my characters (for instance Keaira) and storylines that I have added, are mine so please don't steal them coz then I'd be upset!

Please review all my other stories and chapters! Love you all!


	8. the truth part 1

A/N well hello again, I have been waiting for some reviews, and I have only one! So this chapter is dedicated to unique-deflection, my only reviewer! Love you!

* * *

Keaira woke again, feeling sore all over, she could open her eyes now though, and she looked around and found herself still in the four poster bed.

"Keaira, are you awake?" it was her father

"I yes, but how did I get here? And where is here?" she asked feeling bewildered,

He chuckled, "well I found you in the woods, and brought you here, to my house"

_The woods _she thought _what was I doing… _then she remembered the spell, _oh goddess, Kyle! _

"I have to… I might have hurt someone, I need to contact, oh no, how long have I been here, what about my mum?"

"Don't worry I have contacted your… mother, she knows your safe, now come on up you get, come and have dinner with me!" with this he held a hand out to Keaira, and for some reason, she took it. He led her out onto a grand hallway, and down a huge staircase and into an even bigger dining hall. There was a long table, filling almost the whole room and all around it were big chairs, covered in rich, red velvet. Keaira stopped and stared, she had never seen such grandeur and would have felt a bit out of place in her jeans, but she noticed she was wearing a white, flowing nightie. She followed her father to the far end of the table where he sat at the head, and motioned for her to sit at his right hand side. He flicked his hand, murmuring some words and the candles that were all around and along the table lit up. Keaira stifled a gasp.

"Who are you?" she asked when she had seated herself, he smiled, gesturing with his hand for some people Keaira hadn't noticed to come out of the shadows, they were servants and they placed a number of trays and plates and different kinds of cutlery down in front of Keaira. When they had left, he said;

"Well I am your father! Now here I think you'll love this," he ladled something onto Keaira's plate,

"I mean who are you, I don't even know you're name,"

"My name is Braeden Blair," something about the name Blaire made Keaira remember something, but she couldn't quite place it. She was sure it wasn't something good. "You're adoptive mother has had something to do with my family, when she was younger, I don't know if she's told you."

Suddenly Keaira remembered, "Selene and Cal, you're related to them, I'm related to them!"

"No need to look so scared, Selene is… was my mother and Cal was my brother."

Keaira was confused, "wait but Cal was my dad's half brother, and he was your half brother…"

"No," Braeden interrupted, "cal was my full brother, so me and you're adoptive father are half brother's too." He smiled, "so at least some of your relatives are still related to you, and your grandfather is still your grandfather."

Keaira felt tears prickling at her eyes, she just didn't understand, why her. "But Granda' would have told us about another son,"

Braeden looked down at his plate, "he didn't know about me, my mother thought it would be better to keep me secret, she had me adopted, she knew at once I would never be as powerful as Cal." He paused, as if holding back tears himself, "well I knew all about my heritage, even if she didn't want to know me, and I vowed that when I had a child I would never do that, no matter how powerful they were."

"But you did though!" Keaira felt angry with this man, who had just come into her life and teared it apart.

"No, I didn't" he looked up, locking his eyes with Keaira, she glared at him, but had to look down first. "That was you're mother, I loved her so very much, I… she was my muirn beatha dan, I know it, but she… well she didn't want to raise a child with me."

"You, what happened to her?"

"Well I guess I'll begin from the beginning…"

* * *

A/N well a cliff hanger ey, well you all know who her father is now, Hunter's half brother, Cal's brother, Selene and Daniel's 2nd son, oh, do you like this twist I have brought in? Well you are going to have to review if you want to find out his story! 


	9. the truth part 2

A/N well I had 2 reviews, which is ok, but I really want to write the next chapter so here is part 2! (And I'm twisted ey, well wait until you see what I have instore for next! Hahahaha evil laughter which falls silentas the sound of keys typing gets louder

* * *

"… I was raised here, by my adoptive family, they were nice enough but I always wanted to know about my real mother, I did a spell, a dangerous one I might add and found out her name, then I found out as much as I could about her, and my father, and their families. It was around then that your mother came to town, Brenna O'riley. She worked at the local magick store and all the lads from all around wanted to know her, she had long black hair, like yours, but I think you get your eyes from me, anyway, your mother, she was beautiful, not just on the outside, but she cared about everyone, she was so kind. She moved here to live with her granddad that was ill. We soon got to know each other, I was going out with someone at the time, I thought I was in love, until I saw your mother. We were friends at first; she would never have let me near her when I was still in a relationship. The more I got to know about her the more I knew I was in love, that she was my soulmate. She was the first person I told about my mother, then I split up with my girlfriend, I asked her out and of course she denied at first, saying it was too soon, but I knew she felt the same way about me. I just could feel it. Anyway, we started going out and she helped me too find out where my mother was, in widow's vale, with your adoptive mother. Brenna moved in with me, when I decided to live near-by, so I could find out more. Her grandfather had died and there was nothing that made her want to stay, we knew we only needed each other. Of course we weren't poor,"

He chuckled, gesturing around him "you might be able to tell, I was adopted by a rich family and they gave me as much money as I wanted, they wanted me to be happy, where ever that was. But anyway I was in widow's vale with your mother, we kept low, not letting anyone know about us, but we joined a coven, and practised our magick, your mother, when she practised magick, it was a glorious sight, she was so powerful. I loved her so much then Selene found out about us. She came round one day and just sat in the kitchen, with Brenna until I returned from work. When I came in she said "so Braeden you want to know about me, well I gave you up, because I was forced to by your father, and I have been wanting to find you ever since then." I didn't know then that she was lying, I fell for her trap, she begged us to join her coven, and I did because I wanted to know her, Brenna did, because she loved me and would do anything for me." He smiled, sadly to himself, "I wish we hadn't, anyway I soon found she was performing dark magick, but even then I did nothing, I didn't want to ruin anything, I didn't tell Brenna that, but she found out. Soon my mother and Cal were killed. It was a terrible experience for me, especially as I knew deep down that she was killed because she performed dark rites. We left widow's vale and came back here. But people from my mother's coven were leaderless. They wanted a new leader, they wanted me, Cal was no longer alive and I was the only other blood relative of Selene, the only one who might be able to lead them in the same way. But of course your mother would never have that, and neither would I so we ran. We ran for years, until when we were about 25 they stopped trying to find us. We returned here, and after a little while conceived you, you were the best thing that happened to us, even before you were born. You united us, in the true name of the goddess. Then for some reason, something happened. I went out to work, about a month after you were born and Brenna and you were gone. There was a note from Brenna saying not to try and find you, but obviously I had to, there was no reason for her to go." He looked at his plate and started playing with his food, "I found her and she no longer had you. She said she was in danger that she didn't want to put either of us in, then she ran away, I tried to chase after her but she was fast and when I found her, she had stabbed herself with an athame." He choked slightly, " it was one of the hardest times of my life, the only thing that kept me going was the fact that you were still out there, you are the one thing Brenna left behind for me, and I knew I had to find you" he looked up and Keaira could see tears in his eyes, "so here we are"

Keaira could do nothing but gape and stare; it was too much to take in.

"My mother's… dead?"

"I'm afraid so, I tried to find out what scared her so much but I think she maybe had a form of depression, something that made her extra-paranoid"

"I'm sorry, but I, this is just so much to take in, I need to go home, I've been her too long my mum will be worried," she started to get up, but her grabbed her hand

"But Keaira, don't you want to spend more time with me?" he looked a little scary,

"I do… but I need to go home, please I'll come back"

He smiled all traces of anger gone from his eyes, "of course you will, but here have a drink first." He passed her a glass that was full of some kind of juice as Keaira drank she could taste the unusual herbs in it. Then all she could feel was a cold, darkness…

* * *

_3 ½ years later

* * *

_

Morgan sat at the table, feeling worn out; Moira had gone home, to her little cottage with Ian, where she was staying until she finished university. Hunter was out, and Morgan was alone in the house. There should have been someone else to add to that list. Morgan would never feel the pain of losing Keaira lessen. She felt proud that Moira was doing so well. But Moira wasn't her only child. As she sat staring into space, forgetting about the cup of tea that was going cold in her hands, she thought of the day when everything had just ceased. Her life had gone on hold, for 3 ½ years she had been running on auto pilot, even Hunter her muirn beatha dan couldn't change how she felt. She remembered getting the call from school, asking why Keaira wasn't in that day, she remembered making excuses for her behaviour. They had all just had a great shock, but when Keaira didn't come home that night the fear started in, after a few weeks Morgan just felt numb, now after years, years of wondering and not knowing, Morgan wondered if she would ever be able to feel anything. It had been the same day that Kyle Logan had had a car crash, he hadn't been seriously injured, but it came out later, when Morgan was visiting him, that he and Keaira had split up, most people thought that was the reason she had run away. Some closer friends knew about Keaira finding her father and thought that was why. Morgan didn't know, she couldn't believe Keaira had run away, she knew she wasn't dead, Moira and Hunter had tried to make her grieve, they believed Keaira was gone, but was in a happier place, at one with the goddess, or maybe in her next life. But Morgan knew she wasn't gone. They had scried for her of course, but all that came up was a purple smoke. Morgan still scried often, but in secret, no one would ever understand. She heard Hunter coming in the back door, and saying something, he sat down next to her, and wiped the tears she hadn't even felt away from her face.

"Morgan," he said with his voice that seemed calm and steady, even after discovering his most precious person in tears, he pulled her closer to him, and stroked her hair.

"She isn't gone, I won't believe it!" Morgan choked out through her tears,

"Shh," Hunter said, calmly, "it's ok love, I'm here"

* * *

A/N well well well, were you expecting that? I bet not! So you know the drill, review please, I have many more chapters in my head, but they won't go up until I get some reviews! (Unless I'm bored of course, lol) 


	10. escape

A/N mwa hahaha, (evil laugh) yes you were shocked by strange twist of fate hehehehe, well now I will answer the question you've all been asking yourselves (well in this chapter) what happened to Keaira? Thanks to my reviewers, essence of dreams- which name did you mean? I got them all from a very cool name site!

* * *

Dylan walked to college slowly, he was 19 ½ now, an adult by law, but he felt like a child still. He still felt like a 16 year old boy, fighting with Kyle Logan over Keaira, he smiled to himself at the thought of her. He remembered the day she hadn't come into school, he thought it was about him, how big headed, he went round soon after only to find her family in a state. Still 3 ½ years later no one knew what had happened. There had been a memorial service for her, but Dylan couldn't believe she was dead. She may have run away, but she wasn't dead. It was Kyle's fault, he had been cheating on her, and when she was stressed anyway, he blamed himself as well. He should never have put her under more pressure by kissing her. She would be almost 18 now; they'd be planning a huge party! He reached the gates of college and knew he had to stop thinking about her, she was no longer here, and he had Sarah now. They'd started going out a few months before, when he'd started college after taking a year out, to go travelling according to his mum, but he and Morgan Niall knew that he went to try and find Keaira, he hadn't and he knew then he had to get on with life. Just as he did now, he sighed and strode calmly up to the building.

* * *

_Mum, dad, Moira, Dylan anyone help me. I have to remember, please let me out of this nightmare, this prison that my mind is keeping me in, _

Keaira sat bolt up-right in bed, "Help me!" she screamed, suddenly her father, Braeden came in with a glass of juice,

"Don't worry sweet heart, drink this,"

Keaira shuffled to the further side of the bed "get away from me you monster!" but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, tipping the drink into her mouth. She slumped in his arms.

Five minutes later she awoke, remembering nothing of her earlier experience. She sat up smiling, it was almost her birthday, and she couldn't wait. She quickly got up and got dressed. Then she ran downstairs to see her dad for breakfast.

"Dad. I'm up! And it's only a few weeks till my birthday, hope you've got something special planned! I mean I've lost so many,"

He came smiling out of the dining room, a glint in his blue eyes.

"Of course I do, darling, if only you hadn't had your accident, you would remember all the parties I've thrown for you, not just the ones in the past 3 ½ years, I mean your initiation ceremony, that was a big one!"

She grinned, pulling her black hair up into a ponytail

"I wish mum could be here though, that would make everything perfect"

He came over to her, hugging her, "I know sweetie, but listen today I have to go out for a bit, so you'll stay here is that ok?"

"Of course, I'm not a baby!"

"I know, it's just I get worried you'll black out or something, because of your accident!"

She nodded, about 3 ½ years ago she had fallen down the grand stair-case, putting her in a coma for a month, afterwards when she woke up she had no memory of anything before the fall, she sometimes had strange dreams that felt like memories, but she knew they couldn't be. Ever since then her dad had been very protective of her, hardly letting her stay home on her own, but she knew it was just because he cared.

He went out soon after she had eaten her breakfast, she decided to go into the library, she needed to study badly, but also it was by far the most interesting room of the house. She went in a spent around 3 minutes looking at a book on herbs, then she began to explore. The thing about this library, maybe because of the magick that had been performed in it, it was always changing, or so it seemed, there were always knew parts to explore.

She made her way along a corridor in the rows of books, when she caught a glance of a book; it almost seemed to be calling her. She pulled it out and the bookcase slid out of place, just like in a movie. Curious she looked behind it, there was a room in there, but it was dark, she knew her dad wouldn't mind if she took a look. She went in, there was a candle on the table she lit it with magick, and held it up as she looked around the room. On a table were some notes and books, on another were strange jars of herbs and what looked like a kind of juice. She looked at the notes, one of the books she saw was her dad's book of shadows, and she would just take a quick peek:

_Today I had to give Keaira another dose, I have had to give her more and more recently to stop her remembering, she is fighting the drugs, but I know the magick will hold, it has to, it's the only way I have of keeping her. _

Keaira dropped the book, in shock, what did this mean? Drugs, for her. She didn't understand she sat down and began to read more entries and more of the notes, she must have been there for a few hours. She heard her father coming back in and quickly slipped out of the room. She ran to her room, using the servants' stairway. Her dad knocked on the door but she said she was busy with homework. She couldn't face him she needed time to think about what she had read. He had been drugging her, with a kind of potion. It was spelled to make her forget, she hadn't lived here since she was born, she had been adopted, then he had forced her to stay here, using dark magick and lies. As she lay on her bed, crying, she could feel memories coming back to her, just a few at first, in dribs and drabs. Then suddenly with a burning pain in her skull everything came back. Morgan, Hunter, Moira. Everything she remembered. As she cried herself to sleep she knew she had to think of a way to get home.

She woke the next morning with a plan in her head, she would pretend. She went downstairs trying to act as cheerful as she could, she told Braeden she would need to go out for the day, and quickly ate breakfast. Having to sit next to him and talk about plans for her birthday made her sick. She wanted to kill him, for taking her away from her family. She kissed him on the cheek as she left, and her lips felt tainted. She walked calmly until she was out of site from the house, then she ran as fast as she could, as far as she could. She didn't know where she was so she didn't know which direction to run in.

Soon she reached a small town, it was called Ramelton. Ramelton, that was in the north of Ireland, miles and miles from her home, how would she ever get back, suddenly she knew.

_Dylan _she thought in her head _help me I'm in Ramelton I need you to get me, please, help me, I'll be waiting in the pub. Help me please Dylan

* * *

_

Dylan heard her voice as he was driving into town; he had just passed his test (finally) and was taking his new car for a spin. He almost crashed when he heard her. There was no doubt that it was Keaira, he didn't even think he just turned the car round and started driving. He had been to ramelton twice before. Both a couple of years ago,buthe knew it was at least 2 hours away.

* * *

3 hours later he stepped into the pub, his eyes scanned the crowd, she isn't here, he thought, then suddenly he spotted the black hair and blue eyes that had haunted his dreams.

He walked over, trying not to let his mouth gape open.

"Keaira Niall, where have you been! You missed my 18th birthday!" he sat down as she smiled

"Oh Dylan, I knew you'd come, I didn't know whom else to call. I've… we have to go now, please can we get in your car, I knew you'd have a car," she stood up quickly and hurried out, on the street he grabbed her hand.

"Dylan we don't have time, I'll explain in the car, please take me home"

He nodded briskly, leading her to his small car. As he held the door open for her, he saw how much she had changed, she was no-longer a small 14 year old, still to grow into her body, she was 17, almost 18 and although she was still small, she fitted herself perfectly, she was beautiful. Just like he'd always known she would be.

* * *

A/N so what do you think? I have so much to write but I want you's to review please, thank you! 


	11. returning home

A/n well hello you people! Thank you for all my lovely reviews, you are so kind takes a bow hehe, ok a few comments 1) yes I love cliffhangers, but that wasn't so bad was it? Really? Oh and I get all the names off a great site, I type in a meaning I want and voila! Except Dylan, I just like the name Dylan. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

They had driving in silence for about five minutes when Dylan turned and looked at Keaira. She looked worried, and a little bit worn, as if she hadn't slept very well recently.

"So are you going to tell me, or are we just going to sit for 3 hours in silence, with me here wondering where the hell you've been for the past 3 ½ years!" he said it quite sharply, all the emotions he had stopped himself from feeling suddenly welling up.

"Dylan… I am sorry, but it's not my fault, you don't think that it is?" she looked at him, confused as if she didn't know what he meant

"What you thought no-one would miss you? We had a memorial service for you, no one knew where you were, people thought you were dead! Or that you'd run away, because of Kyle!"

"Kyle, is he ok, I did a spell, is he hurt?"

"What? He's fine, mores the pity, Keaira, what are you doing I mean you call me after 3 years to come and pick you up, do you even know what you've put everyone through, your mum's… she's just lost all feelings, she doesn't interact in anything."

"But Dylan!" she reached out for his hand, he turned and saw she was almost in tears, "it's not my fault, I was kidnapped. I was spelled I couldn't get away,"

"What?"

"I ran away from school that day because of what Kyle had done, I wanted revenge I did a stupid spell, asking for justice. Then I was struck by lightening or something. When I woke up I was in a bed, in a really posh house; it was my biological father's house! I spoke to him and he told me his and my mother's story, I said I had to go home and he gave me a drink, it was spelled. I couldn't remember anything, he kept me there, saying I had fallen and lost my memory, when ever I started to remember he'd give me more drink, but this morning I ran away. I found out what he was doing yesterday and I ran away, I didn't know who else to call, please don't be angry with me Dylan!"

Dylan pulled the car over and pulled her into his arms, she started crying, and he hugged her tighter,

"I could never be angry with you"

They sat there for a while, her sniffling, trying to stop crying and he was just stroking her hair.

Keaira looked up "D, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you home, then we'll make a plan no-ones going to take you away again. Now come on you, don't tell me a few years away has made you go soft!"

She scowled, and he smiled and pulled the car back onto the road. After a few more minutes, he asked

"So, what did he tell you?"

"I don't know if it was true, he said, my biological mother had killed herself, that she was depressed, but I don't believe him, I mean, he's told me so many lies, so why should I? I just want to see my family, I don't want to talk about him" Dylan nodded

"So D, what's been going on? I mean are Moira and Ian still together, I need caught up on everything!" she smiled, her eyes glowing, a lot more like the old Keaira.

"Well, Moira and Ian are living together, they're preparing to be handfasted really, but that's kind of a secret. Who else, well Kyle had a car crash, when you left, I guess it was your spell, don't worry" he said seeing the worry in her eyes, "he wasn't hurt, but he got in loads of trouble for wrecking his dad's car, and driving without a license and all that sort of thing. Your mum and dad, are well they're still in love but she's taken your disappearance so hard. Hunter and Moira have tried to make her grieve, but she wouldn't accept you were gone, I guess with good reason" he smiled slightly

Keaira looked at her lap, twiddling her fingers, "what about you?" she said quietly

"I… well I'm going out with this girl called Sarah, she's really nice, you'd like her, I mean… I met her at college," he trailed off,

"That's good" she said, smiling reassuringly, "what you thought I'd be sad you hadn't waited for me?" she laughed, and gave Dylan a look of disdain, "think again soft-boy!" but really she was upset, and Dylan could tell.

He put his hand on hers, "we're still best friends though right?"

"Of course, just 'cause everyone thought I was dead you think you'd get away with going off and being friends with someone else!"

"Keaira, I've missed you, so much!"

"Me too D, so much!"

* * *

When they got back to the village they waited outside Keaira's cottage for a minute,

"You want me to come in right?"

Keaira nodded, unable to speak, Dylan got out and opened the door helping her out, then he gripped her hand, firmly but not too tight.

"Come on, you can do this,"

She nodded again, biting her lip. They walked to the door and Dylan knocked,

The door opened slowly and Morgan peered out. Keaira smiled weakly then stepped into her mum's open arms.

"Hunter, Keaira's back!" Morgan called, sounding as if Keaira had only been away at school. Hunter ran into the hall and looked at his youngest daughter, Morgan grinned at his look of surprise.

"Why you looking so surprised? I told you she'd be back!"

* * *

A/N ok well hope you liked that, not to cliff-hanger ish I hope, i thought it was quite a sweet chpter really, next chapter should be soon, as soon as I think of what going to happen goes and ponders in a corner in the mean time, review please! 


	12. running

A/N well hello again! Thank you to whoever reviewed, only one I believe but oh well I am updating because… the pentacle is near the end! Yes I know I'm sorry but it is true, I will probably do a sequel but just to let you know there is only a few more chapters to go!

* * *

Dylan followed them into the kitchen, where Morgan started making an herbal tea. She was already almost back to her normal self, he smiled. It was strange how everything could go back to normal, except he realised suddenly, everything wasn't back to normal. Keaira had run away from being kidnapped, even if he didn't come after her, which was very unlikely, how was she meant to get over that? He almost kicked himself for thinking so stupidly. He sat down at the table, next to Keaira; he felt for her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her. She gave a little smile.

"So, my little one, what happened?" Morgan asked calmly.

Keaira bit her lip, then told her parents everything. When she was done they were already on their 2nd cup of tea, and that was rapidly depleting.

"Oh my," Morgan said, she smiled to herself, " I sound just like Alice, don't you think Hunter?"

He smiled nodding, but Keaira could see the anger in his eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Morgan said, sadly

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, Hunter glanced at the clock then went to answer it. Keaira smiled at her mum; happy to be back here where she knew she belonged.

"You! What on earth are you doing her!" Hunter's raised voice came from the hallway, "you take my daughter and come here!" Keaira's eyes widened as she realised who was at the door, she held Dylan's hand tighter. Morgan's eyes however narrowed.

"Dylan," she whispered, "take Keaira out the back, into the woods, get as far away as possible," seeing the questioning look on his face, she added "me and Hunter will take care of this. Don't worry, go quickly!"

Dylan nodded, and took Keaira silently out the back door; she looked too scared to protest to anything. Once they were in the woods, he started running, dragging her after him. Suddenly she stopped, dropping his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Dylan we're going the wrong way, we have to go to the oak tree"

"What?" he exclaimed, "why?"

"Someone there will help us, I got a witch message. We have to go, I know we do."

"What? But Keaira, what if it's a trick! We can't go there!"

"No Dylan. Its not a trick, look I'm going whether you come or not!" she started walking off, and Dylan shook his head at her old stubbornness coming out now of all times. But he knew he had to follow her, he couldn't leave her on her own.

They walked for a while, until they reached the oak tree. There was a shadowy figure standing there, they slowed.

"Keaira? Is that you?" a soft woman's voice came out from the shadows. The figure stepped out into the moonlight and pulled back her cloak, Dylan stifled a gasp as the moonlight fell onto her long, black, shiny hair and her beautiful face. She was about the same age as Morgan and she was still stunning, and a little familiar.

"Who… who are you?" Keaira asked moving closer.

"There's no time for that, not now, quickly follow me I know a place we'll be safe, at least for a while. Come on quick follow me." Keaira hesitated only a second, she knew this woman would help them, she just knew it.

They followed her through the woods for what seemed like hours, then they reached a clearing where there was a little cottage sitting pleasantly in the moonlight. The woman ushered them into the room where there was a roaring fire in the hearth. She pointed to some big comfy chairs then went back to the door, muttering some words. Keaira and Dylan sat down, and a minute later the woman joined them. The woman smiled,

"Well Keaira, it's so nice to… meet you, who is your friend?"

"This is Dylan, he's my best friend I suppose, I mean until I got…"

"I understand, well it is nice to meet you to Dylan, I know how much you have cared for my… Keaira."

"Your Keaira?" she asked, "why am I yours?" suddenly Dylan knew why this woman was familiar,

"You're…"

She interrupted him; "well I think Dylan's already worked it out, Keaira, are you sure you don't know me?"

Keaira started to shake her head, then stopped "but that's impossible…"

"He lied Keaira, I'm not dead, but I am your mother, but you can call me Brenna. Anyway I suppose I owe you an explanation, yes I gave you away but it was for the best, I mean you were given to the best care I knew of, and I have kept some tabs on you, and I knew you were doing well, I am sorry to admit, that it was my fault Braeden could get to you, I had a spell on you, until you were initiated, I thought then he would have given up, but he didn't I should have known better," she sighed

"But why? Why did you give me up?" Keaira asked

"Because we were in danger, I don't know how much he has told you, or what of it was lies but I expect the first bit was true, how we met and fell in love, and went to find his mother? He told you?" Keaira nodded, "well did he say we joined her coven? But that he secretly joined another of her covens, amrynth, they practised dark magick. When Selene died, I found out about this, he was my muirn beath dan but I could no longer love someone who performed dark magick, so I ran. He tried to follow me, along with the rest of the coven, but I knew I had to keep running. Then he found me, years later, he told me he had given up dark magick, for me. And stupidly I believed him. I went to live with him and we conceived you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, I felt completely intune with the goddess.

But once you were born he started going to work more, I couldn't understand it, until I realised he was back with amrynth, if he had ever left. So I ran away, with you. But they chased me. I could feel them, whereever we went. So I knew I had to give you up, so that you at least would not be harmed. I knew Morgan from when we had shortly lived in widow's vale, well I knew of her, she was powerful and was adopted herself, so she would know how to treat you. So I did the hardest thing I've ever done, and I gave you up. It was only a few days later that they caught me, Braeden wanted to kill me for what I had done, but I knew he couldn't instead he imprisoned me here, but he couldn't keep me here for ever, or keep me from casting spells. I'm stronger than him!"

Suddenly the door burst open, "oh are you indeed, well it's nice to know you're time here hasn't affected you big headedness!" Braeden Blair stood in the doorway, his eyes flashing with anger.

* * *

A/N well what did you think? I hope you liked it, but I want to know if you did so please review! Please! 


	13. the end

A/N well hello, I think this is the last chapter, I'm sorry, I want a little break to write some other things, but I'm already thinking of ideas for the sequel so don't worry, they will be back! To essence of dreams- what is a beta reader? I don't mind if you want to be it, but I have no idea what it is lol, thanks to actor's actress! (eyhay asminyay hanktay orfay hetay ovelylay eviewsray!)

* * *

Keaira screamed as Braeden walked into the room, he flicked his hand and Dylan and Brenna felt themselves under a binding spell. He walked over to Brenna and grabbed her chin, moving his face close to hers, Keaira knew she had to do something to keep him away,

"What did you do to my parents!" Braeden turned, smiling,

"But Keaira, dear, your parents are right here, I may be about to do something to your mother, but I'll always be here for you!"

Keaira looked in disgust at him; "you aren't my father! What have you done to my dad? If you've hurt either of them…"

"Don't worry dear daughter of mine, I haven't hurt them of course not, but let's say they weren't really powerful enough for me to bother with!"

Keaira stepped forward, "they're 10 times more powerful than you are! And I told you you aren't my dad!"

Braeden hit Keaira with the back of his hand, "don't be so insolent! You stupid girl you don't know what real power is!" Keaira landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, and Brenna suddenly ran forward, breaking the binding spell.

"No don't hurt her! I won't let you, I'll take her to somewhere safe!" she stood between Keaira and Braeden, shielding her with her body.

"No you won't you won't take her from me, she won't get away from me like you did!" Braeden spat out 5 words and a blast of black energy went flying into Brenna, she let out a moan and fell to the floor. Keaira stood up; looking down at the mother she'd just met. Brenna lay dead on the floor. Keaira started to cry, tears dripping onto the floor. Then she looked up at Braeden, and Dylan was shocked to see that her pupils were completely black, suddenly the door blew open sending leaves into the little cottage, and the wind whipped at Keaira's clothes and sent her hair flying around her face.

"You killed her, you killed my mother, she may have given me away but I know why, I never really thought you were evil, misled maybe but I didn't know you were evil until this minute!" Keaira stood stock still, glaring at Braeden. He edged back slightly

"Well you underestimated me before, don't do it again!" he said but both Dylan and Keaira could hear the fear in his voice. Keaira smiled, but it didn't look like Keaira.

"You stupid man, you think that you are more powerful than me. You were forsaken by your mother for being not powerful. But you came back for me because I am, right?" Braeden glanced down, "I thought so, I knew that you didn't want me purely because you wanted a piece of my mother, or whatever emotional crap you have been feeding me over the past years! You only tried to find me because they made you, amyrnth they wanted me to be their leader!" she pointed her finger at him, "don't try to deny it! Well I'm going to let you see just how powerful I am!" she started chanting, long spiky words that she spat into the air, Dylan could almost feel the air getting thicker.

Then as Braeden also started chanting, Dylan felt the spell around him weakening. He knew the spell Braeden was sending out, even though he had know idea what Keaira's spell was. When he saw Braeden drawing the final rune in the air, time slowed down, as he jumped in front of Keaira he felt a blast of energy hit him, and he fell to the ground. Braeden swore, then Keaira drew one final glistening rune in the air, she pointed at Braeden again and all the negative force of the spell hit him. He too fell to the ground, hitting his head off the table, but he felt nothing, he was already dead.

Keaira fell to the floor, placing her palms on either side of her, grounding herself. She didn't know what had happened. Something had come over her, like when she had put a spell on Kyle but it was different. This was more powerful. The door had closed now and her pupils were back to normal, she pushed her hair back from her face then froze.

"Dylan!" she crawled over to him, he was lying unmoving on the floor, and she leaned over him, her hair brushing his face. She placed her hand on his heart, trying to feel if anything was there.

"Dylan, wake up," his eyelids fluttered open, his pupils were small and he looked far off. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said, gasping for breath, "I'm… fine are you ok… Keaira?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her face, "I… killed him Dylan, I killed him with a spell, I'm just as bad as he is! No wonder no-one wants me"

Dylan struggled to sit up, leaning against a chair. He pulled her against him; "you're nothing like him! Come here, don't cry! You've got me, you know I'll always be there for you!"

"But you're not, not… anymore, you have to be there for Sarah! Not me, I'm… I'm not..."

Dylan looked at her, and smiled, he shook his head, "oh Keaira, why did this have to happen to us!" he closed his eyes again and slid back down onto the floor,

"Dylan!" she shouted, shaking him, his eyes opened once more. "I thought I'd lost you, but it wasn't that serious, I mean you said you're ok!"

"I am," he said, he smiled again, _oh Keaira, if only you could know, I feel wrong, I don't think I am ok, but I won't worry you, I'll be ok soonI know it, I wish… I wish I could kiss you, but I can't, I couldn't do that to Sarah. _

"Dylan," she whispered, then she bent down and gently kissed him, "I thought this time I'd be the one to issue the first kiss." Seeing the despair in his eyes she added, "don't worry I know nothing will happen, I just had to…"

"That's ok," Dylan felt something leaving him, he knew he didn't have long, "because, Keaira I love you," and with that he kissed her, as he felt his life leaving his body.

* * *

A/N oh my god! I'm almost crying here, what about you? I didn't plan that it just came out so er… yeah well you'd all better review, I will only write a sequel if you review. I want to know what you felt, this chapter is totally dedicated to yasmin, because she told me not to make it a happy ending, but if you don't I'll kill you, so here is a happy yet unhappy ending, just for you! So if anyone wants to find out what happens to Keaira and the others after this then review! 


End file.
